Arai Raiden
Physical Description He stands at 5'9. Universes Background Personality Favorites, Hobbies, Habits Combat Arai learned hand-to-hand combat when he was younger, but he found himself relying more on his natural powers over electricity instead. He's decent at using a gun for a weapon, but his primary weapon during combat is electricity. He can create it from thin air and if his emotions are running high enough, he can shatter light bulbs, burn anything electrical, or even start a thunder storm. Relationships Audra and Aras: Audra is his daughter and Aras is her twin brother. They are the middle children of the four that he has and are utter pranksters, much like Arai himself was as a child. Arai would like to have a bond with them, but is completely understanding when they don't really want anything to do with him. As of now, they don't really have any relationship established other than the fact that he is their father and they are his children. Anne-Marie and Alexander: Not twins. Anne-Marie is his eldest daughter and Alexander is his youngest son. The two are half-siblings but extremely close. Anne-Marie resents Arai for having left, and Arai doesn't try to push his relationship any further along with her. He's just going to let time tell what will become of them. As of now, like the twins, he has no real relationship to them other than the fact they're relatives. Reynard: Arai's lover. And seme, much to his disappointment and endless humiliation (secretly is another matter entirely). The beginnings of his relationship with Reynard was a Homo Erotic Dream Since then they were pretty much drawn together until it became a flat-out relationship. Arai is naturally an ass for the most part and quite annoying, which makes him a perfect match for Reynard because Reynard isn't annoyed by him at all. Being with Reynard caused Arai to grow up a bit over the years and gain just a little bit more responsibility. It's harder, but Arai enjoys the challenge and wouldn't give Reynard up for the world. Ian: Arai thinks of Ian as both a little brother and as a son, in an odd sort of way. He 'created' Ian out of the regret and memory of leaving his own children, and vowed to take care of him to make up for what he'd already done. Even so, however, he loves Ian deeply and would do absolutely anything for him. All in all, Ian was the one who changed Arai into a Jerk With A Heart Of Gold, as previously he'd been...not so golden-hearted. Nix: Reynard's younger brother, who Arai really, really loves. Arai sees Nix as a younger brother (much like Ian), and would do just about anything for him. It's not just because Nix is his lover's younger brother, but because Nix is...Nix. Arai loves children and Nix is absolutely no exception. Sapaia: Sapaia and Arai have mostly just a working relationship, as they're two of the three members of the Bad Touch Trio (a group formed by Arai, Sapaia, and Luthando). Though they generally just have a professional relationship, the two are quickly becoming fast friends outside of the practice and playing time. They're both rather immature but generally know how far to take jokes before they just delve into unsavory territory. Luthando: Like Sapaia, Arai and Luthando generally just share a working relationship within the band. They're spending a bit more time together outside of rehearsals, but for the most part, they just hang out together during band time. And then, the three are as thick as thieves and nearly inseparable. Luthando doesn't take Arai's sarcasm seriously which is a good thing. Ean: In short Arai is absolutely terrified of Ean. Ean would not hesitate for a second to blow Arai's head right off his body, and Arai knows it. He effectively destroyed (or locked) Ean away within his own mind when they were merged together and Ean holds a deep grudge against him for it. Arai will avoid Ean at all costs. Unless he happens to threaten his children. Tropes Berserk Button - Reynard, Ian, Nix, his children. Or sheep. Friend To All Children - Even the batshit insane ones (AU3 with Kazimir). Catch Phrase - While not an exact catch phrase, he is known for calling people 'bastards' quite frequently. Relative Button - In both the AU and AU3, do not mention his family. In the AU it is likely to get you killed. In the AU3 it is likely to send him spiraling into depression. Making Love In All The Wrong Places Homo Erotic Dream - How he met Reynard. Caught With Your Pants Down - Modern only. Hey, It's That Voice! - Todd Haberkorn Image Song - Shut Up Shock And Awe - The very definition of his powers. Dark And Troubled Past - Especially ''in the AU3. Chaotic Good No Sense Of Personal Space - Especially not with Reynard. Older Than They Look Immortal Immaturity - But it's what makes Arai ''Arai. Ho Yay - With Reynard in all verses. Fangirls of the BTT might argue he has this with Sapaia, and occasionally with Luthando. Written Work The Eye of the Storm part 1 - Main character. On-going story. The Eye of the Storm part 2 - Main character. On-going story. Arai vs. Ean - One-shot. Arai vs. Ean in the AU. Tower - Main character. AU. Arai's kids comment on the Inn. Prompt 54. Vacation - Main character. AU. Humor. Prompt 21. Bad Jokes - {1/2} Main character. AU. Sapaia and Arai sing Bad Jokes while Nikolas watches. Bad Touch Trio - {2/2} Main character. AU. Nikolas doesn't like one of the songs. Really doesn't like it. An Invasion of Privacy - Main character. AU. Arai/Reynard; M. Morning After, fic. Arai sneaks up on Reynard in the shower. Category:Character Category:Demon